The invention herein resides in the art of currency validators or acceptors. More particularly, the invention relates to stackers for currency validators, such stackers being adapted to receive, stack and maintain currency or notes determined to be valid. More particularly, the invention relates to stackers for currency validators which are space efficient and capable of accommodating notes or currency of various widths.
Currency validators or note acceptors are now widely know and used. Oftentimes, such currency validators are free standing, providing the opportunity to change paper currency into coins. Other currency validators are incorporated into vending machines and the like to aid in effecting transactions. There, a note or paper currency may be tendered for effecting a purchase. The currency validator determines the validity of the tendered paper and, if determined to be invalid, rejects the same and denies the transaction. Otherwise, if determined to be valid, the paper currency is escrowed until the transaction is completed and then the currency is transported to a stacker where it is maintained with other genuine currency or notes. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the total system of a note acceptor includes a validation portion where paper tendered as currency is validated and/or rejected, and a stacker, which receives and stacks the valid currency so received.
Stackers require a certain amount of space. A first portion of the space is required for actually maintaining the bills or paper currency actually received as authentic. Other space is required for movement of the punch which typically characterizes such stackers. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the punch of a stacker may be actuated by scissors, a screw, or any other of various means. Typically, the operative mechanism of a stacker employs on the order of 1.5 inches of dead space to effectuate the stacking motion. This is 1.5 inches of space unavailable for receiving and stacking currency and, in systems where space is at a premium, greatly reduces the number of bills that may be accommodated by the stacker. Such a situation increases the frequency of service calls to the currency validator and, accordingly, reduces the efficiency of its operation.
It is also known in the art that the physical size of paper currency often varies from country to country and among the various denominations in any particular country. Accordingly, the inlet slot, note path and receiving rails of note acceptors must typically be able to accommodate all widths of notes that might be tendered thereto. In order to accommodate such various widths of notes, the inlet slot of some currency validators is typically justified or registered at one edge thereof, requiring that the currency enter the validator flush with that side or edge. As a consequence, the punch of the associated stacker does not symmetrically engage the note, allowing the note to xe2x80x9cwalkxe2x80x9d across the punch, often resulting in a skewed note being maintained within the stack. The result may often be a denigration of the integrity of the stack which may ultimately jam or otherwise incapacitate further operation of the currency validator.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a compact stacker adapted to receive and stack notes or currency of various widths.
In view of the above, it is a first aspect of the invention to provide a stacker for currency validators which is of a compact nature.
Another aspect of the invention is the provision of a stacker for currency validators which is capable of accommodating notes of various widths.
Still a further aspect of the invention is the provision of a stacker for currency validators which employs a stationary xe2x80x9cpunch.xe2x80x9d
Yet a further aspect of the invention is the provision of a stacker for currency validators in which note receiving rails move through a stationary xe2x80x9cpunch.xe2x80x9d
Yet another aspect of the invention is the provision of a stacker for currency validators in which the stationary punch has an arched or radiused top surface for deflecting notes into the stack.
Still a further aspect of the invention is the provision of a stacker for currency validators in which the stationary punch is provided with frictional gripping edges along each side of the arched top surface for engaging and securing the note as it is added to the stack.
A still further aspect of the invention is the provision of a stacker for currency validators which is reliable and durable, easy to use, and conducive to manufacture with state of the art elements and techniques.
The foregoing and other aspects of the invention which will become apparent as the detailed description proceeds are achieved by a note stacker for a currency validator, comprising: first and second oppositely positioned rails, said rails being spaced apart to define a gap, said rails being reciprocatingly movable together and being adapted to receive a note therebetween; a fixed plate in registration with said gap on a first side of said note when said note is received between said rails; and a movable plate biased toward said rails from a second side of said note when said note is received between said rails.
Other aspects of the invention which will become apparent herein are attained by a note stacker for a currency validator, comprising: a fixed housing; a pair of rails having a gap therebetween, said pair of rails being reciprocatingly movable over said fixed housing to alternatingly receive a top portion of said fixed housing within said gap and release said top portion from said gap.